My Boy Lolli Pop
by LovelyPsychopath
Summary: A Draco-centric slash fic with humor, angst, and pretty pink dresses. ((dm/hp))((ch 3 & 4 up))
1. Ch 1: Pretty In Pink

Title: My Boy Lolli-Pop Ch 1  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Contains: OOCness, Slash (DM/HP), cross-dressing, swearing, and the EXTREME slaughter of traditional gender roles in relationships.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to the lovely Miss J.K. Rowling.I am just simpering scum at the mercy of my muses.  
  
Comments: Okay, the idea for this fic has been prodding me with a sharp stick for about a month. It all started at a sleep over that Silent Nose and I had a while back. We were talking about Draco and Harry, and I happened to mention that the thought of Draco in drag was...appealing. She stared at me flabbergasted. DAMNIT, it's TRUE! Well, anyways...ahem. This fic was also inspired by a WONDERFUL article in BITCH magazine on Slash. Yes, you heard me, an article in a mass-produced magazine about SLASH! Well, anyways, it talked about gender roles. Well, in this fic, I've decided to toss all ideas of traditional gender roles in the garbage! This was also inspired by Isabella from the manga Paradise Kiss, who is FAR more beautiful than any female character! Also:  
  
Song to listen to while reading: "Cherry Lips" by Garbage, "Am I Getting Through" by Sheryl Crow, "Love Fool" by The Cardigans, and "Your Woman" by Whitetown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts for his 6th year, certain things definitely had changed. Actually, that was quite an understatement, because everything had changed.  
  
The Slytherin had decided to arrive a day early to Hogwarts, so he could leisurely unpack his things and get ready for the school year without stress. Just the thought of having to face his old "friends" made him slightly nauseated. Not to mention having to be kind and social with the new 1st years; talk about miserable!  
  
Draco sighed, and began the long descent to the dungeons. As he entered the common room, he realized that a few others had decided to come early as well.  
  
'Not good. Not good at all." Draco thought to himself, while quietly sneaking off to his room in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::sigh:: "I suppose I'll have to face them sometime or another." Draco said quietly. He had been hiding in his room all day, and his stomach was starting to remind him that he had skipped lunch. Draco rose from his seat, and pulled himself together. He stood straighter, and pasted a confident smile on his face.  
  
"Now or never, Draco." With that thought, he strode off to eat dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes. Hundreds of pairs of eyes, and they were all on him. The Slytherin could feel his cheeks growing red, and his heart madly palpitating in his chest; but he forced himself to walk calmly; to stay composed. He took his seat next to Blaise, who was staring at him; mouth wide open and eyes popping out of his head.  
  
"It's not polite to stare." Draco snapped, causing Blaise to look quickly away to exchange surprised glances with Pansy.  
  
"Draco, dear," Pansy paused, "Did something..happen over the summer?" A very choked up sounding Pansy managed to croak out, her eyes skimming over Draco.  
  
Draco managed a smile. This was becoming amusing. "Why yes, Pansy. In fact, a lot happened."  
  
"I'll say!" Crabbe shouted, who was then elbowed by a stunned Goyle.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter sighed with relief.  
  
'Hogwarts at last!' He thought to himself. The smile on his face reached ear to ear.  
  
The Dursleys had finally agreed to let him go to Hogwarts early. They hated him, and he hated them, so it worked out perfectly. He dragged his bags quickly up to Gryffindor tower, where Hermione was sitting by herself on one of the large over stuffed red couches reading, of course.  
  
"'Mione!" Harry called. Hermione smiled and dropped the book she was reading. With the speed of a hippogriff, she was hugging Harry tightly.  
  
"How was your summer, Harry?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ugh. The same. You know the Dursleys. I'm just glad they let me come early. How was your summer?"  
  
"Oi, sorry to hear about your summer. Mine was okay." Hermione blushed. "Actually I have something to tell you. Over the summer, I went to stay with Ron for a week." Hermione paused. "And, well..he asked me out! And I said yes!"  
  
"Wow! Hermione, that's fabulous!" Harry hugged his friend again, swinging her around.  
  
"You mean.you don't mind? I mean..I promise it won't be weird! We're still all going to hang out all the time and everything."  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about it. I'm happy for you, honestly."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief.  
  
"Speaking of Ron, where is he?" Harry questioned, looking about the room.  
  
"Oh, he's coming a week late to school. He's visiting Charley in Romania."  
  
"Oh." Harry sounded disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be here before you know it! Anyway, I'm starving, how about you?"  
  
Harry instantly perked up. "Yeah, I am famished. Let's go get some dinner."  
  
The two friends set off, gossiping and laughing all the way to dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry raised his head upon hearing a hush fall over the students dining in the great hall. He frowned, and followed the startled gazes of the entire student body.  
  
"Oh....my....God." Harry let the words stumble from his lips while his eyes grew to the size of saucers. He rubbed his eyes, and pinched his arm, but the vision before him was still there. Either he was going mad, or hell had frozen over.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the entrance of the great hall. That part was ok. It was the next bit that had him trying to catch his breath. It was what Draco was wearing.  
  
Draco Malfoy was wearing a dress; a soft pink dress that came out at the waist, like a circle skirt, and had short poofy sleeves. He could even see a gauzy white crinoline peaking out from under the dress. The boy wore a white faux apron over his dress that was tied in a large bow in the back. A matching purse, girly white gloves trimmed in lace, matching knee socks complete with pink mary-jane shoes, and pink floral hair clips completed the outfit.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he noted a few last details.  
  
'My God! Malfoy's even wearing makeup!' Harry's brain screamed, noting the bubble-gum tint on his lips.  
  
Harry whipped his head around to face an equally stunned Hermione.  
  
"What the hell was that? Please tell me I'm not imaging things, Hermione!" Harry begged, clinging to his friend's side like his life depended on it.  
  
"I'm afraid you're not imaging it, Harry. I have no idea what just happened, but I think we'll soon find out." Hermione's voice was monotone, and in shock.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly. "I'm going to ask him."  
  
"What? No! You can't do that! Malfoy may be insane! He may try to kill you or something!"  
  
"For god's sake, Hermione! The boy is dressed like a little girl on Easter Sunday! I don't think he's going to attack me! I'm just...curious. I want to know if hell actually has frozen over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: This was originally going to be one LONG fic. After a while, I decided to make it a chapter fic. I mean, it was getting way too long. This fic has become...my baby! PLEASE REVIEW! I worked really hard on it! 


	2. Ch 2: Understanding

Title: My Boy Lolli-Pop Ch 2  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Contains: OOCness, Slash (DM/HP), cross-dressing, swearing, and the EXTREME slaughter of traditional gender roles in relationships.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to the lovely Miss J.K. Rowling.I am just simpering scum at the mercy of my muses.  
  
Comments: Yay! Chapter two....Harry gets some answers!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was forced to sit and endure silence and stares for half of dinner. No one was willing to talk to him, and he certainly didn't want to talk to them. He sighed and decided to give up. He nodded curtly to Pansy and Blaise, before excusing himself from the table. He could feel hundreds of eyes watching him as he left.  
  
Even with all of the unwanted attention, he still felt as if a 10,000 pound weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His secret was out; free at last, with nothing to hide! So what if he had had somewhat of a wardrobe and personality change? As long as he liked it, and felt comfortable with it, he didn't care what they thought!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry watched Draco make a courteous, but hasty exit.  
  
"Thinks he can just show up like that, not explain himself, and then leave? I think not.." Harry got up from his seat. He was actually quite surprised that no one else went after Draco. Apparently they would rather gossip about it than find out what actually happened.  
  
Harry ran out of the entrance to the great hall, in time to see Draco rounding a corner.  
  
"Malfoy!" He called out, running to catch up.  
  
Draco stopped abruptly, and turned around.  
  
"Damnit, Potter. What do you want? Can't you see I'm going somewhere?" A very flustered and blushing Malfoy spit out.  
  
"Actually, I have a question or two." Harry asked calmly, eying Draco up close.  
  
"Well, I'm not in the mood to answer any!" Draco turned on his heal, but was stopped when Harry grabbed him by the arm. "Let go of me, Potter!"  
  
"No. Not until you answer some questions."  
  
Draco was at a loss. He had expected Potter to be especially curious about his sudden change of heart and fashion, but he hadn't actually expected Harry to actually corner him. He might as well talk. After all, Potter WAS a goody-goody. If any one would be fair and listen without judgment, it would be a Gryffindor.  
  
"Alright. I'll play 50 questions with you, but I want to do it on my terms."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what would your terms be?"  
  
"I don't want to do this here. I want to go somewhere else."  
  
"That's fine with me. Come on, I know the perfect spot."  
  
Harry led Draco down the hallways, and through several passageways, until they reached an abandoned class-room, filled with dusty couches and a large table.  
  
Draco frowned. "How'd you know about this place?"  
  
"I come here sometimes to get away from things." Harry said quietly, setting himself down on one of the tattered couches. Draco sat down at the opposite end of the couch, straightening out his dress and putting his knees tightly together.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Harry looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh yeah. Questions. First of all, why in God's name are you dressed like..well, why are you wearing what you're wearing?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Just say it Potter. I'm not ashamed to say that I'm wearing a dress. A very pretty dress, I might add." The Gryffindors eyes just widened a bit; his jaw falling open a bit.  
  
"Alright then. Why are you wearing a dress?"  
  
The blond looked nervously about the room. "Potter. I don't know why I'm going to tell you this. I guess it's just because I haven't had the chance to tell anyone, and I know that you won't judge me or immediately think I need to be locked away at St. Mungo's insanity ward."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. "You're right. Honestly, even though I hate you.." Harry thought about that, and then continued. "Do you know what? I don't think I ever really hated you. Maybe disliked you. Maybe got annoyed with you, but I never really hated you. I guess I always thought that maybe there was something reason that you were so mean, or that it was just an act."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You..you don't hate me? After all the things that I did to you?"  
  
"No. In fact, after this conversation, I wouldn't mind if we..." Harry took a deep breath of air, "became friends."  
  
"Friends, Potter? You're crazier than I thought! Why would I want to be friends with you?"  
  
Seeing the hurt look in Harry's eyes, Draco immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry. Listen, I'll try to be your friend. I mean, I don't have any friends currently, because, well, you know..." Draco gestured to his dress.  
  
Harry laughed, and then nodded. "Alright. Friends, then." Harry held out his hand, and Draco took it. "Now. Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"Oh, right. About the dress." Draco took a deep breath. He could feel his whole face heating up and turning red. He was sure his cheeks were as pink as his dress. "Well, you see, it started when I was little." Draco said, looking unsure.  
  
"It's alright, continue. I won't judge you, I promise." Harry said, leaning forward slightly as if to show interest.  
  
"Ok." Draco nodded. "As you know, I've always been a little bit...mean."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'That's the understatement of the year.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I guess most people think it's because of my upbringing. You know, the Malfoys are one of the wealthiest and oldest pureblood families anywhere. I think that people figured that because of this, I was raised to be malicious and vain. Well, that's not exactly true. I mean, my father raised me to have manners, and educated me about money, our history, and proper behavior of a Malfoy heir. But, he also raised me to be tough and ruthless."  
  
Harry nodded, and waited for Draco to continue.  
  
"I always tried to follow in my fathers footsteps. He hated Gryffindors and muggles; so naturally, I tried to do the same. I think the reason I tried to hard, was because I knew that I could never actually be that way. Teasing you and the other Gryffindors was a way to prove myself to everyone, I suppose." Draco blushed. "When I was little, my only uncle on my father's side would come and visit, and bring along his children, my cousins; Videric and Amatria.  
  
Videric was the perfect Malfoy; smart, thoughtful, handsome, and vicious. He was everything that my father wanted me to be. I hated Videric. I hated him from the moment he walked into the Manor; the way he spoke, the way he walked, his whole demeanor. He was everything that I dreaded becoming.  
  
Amatria on the other hand was as kind and sweet as he was cold and uncaring. She had long golden curls, and the clearest blue eyes. Her cheeks were always rosy, and she always smelled of flowers, or candy. She was a proper lady, always wearing the most beautiful tea-dresses, with gloves, aprons, and plenty of frills. I always loved it when she would come over. She would play with me, give me sweets, and tell me wonderful stories. In a world of such bleakness and backstabbing, she was like a ray of light. I loved her.  
  
Unfortunately, she was a liability. When she turned 18, my uncle married her off to some pureblood wizard family, and I haven't seen her since."  
  
"That's awful." Harry said quietly.  
  
"That's how it is in my family. Any way, by that point I was having problems. On one hand, I wanted to be like my father. I wanted to make him proud. On the other hand, I wanted to be like Amatria. I loved how she looked, how she smelled, the way she acted, and I wanted to be like that. For years, I fought to be my father's son. Teasing you, being nasty all of the time, that was me trying. Over the summer, my father took me to one of his..meetings." Draco looked up for a moment to see Harry's expression. When his face didn't contort into anger or disgust, he continued.  
  
"I was horrified. I vowed to myself that I would never be like them. I was so sick and tired of trying to be what I'm not! I wanted to be like Amatria-sweet, kind, and beautiful. Don't get me wrong, Potter. I mean, I love being a guy. It's hard to explain. I would never want to be a girl, but when I dress like this, I feel myself. I feel like I can finally relax in my own skin. I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense..."  
  
"No, no. I think I understand. I mean, when I go home for the summer, I have to stay with my Aunt and Uncle, and my cousin Dudley. I mean, if they were the only muggles I had ever seen, I would hate muggles too. They treated me awfully. Actually, they still do. When I'm there, I get beaten for talking about anything relating to magic. I feel like I'm being covered with a damp sheet when I'm there. When I'm at Hogwarts, I finally feel like I can be me."  
  
Draco smiled. "I never thought that we would have so much in common." Draco said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad we're on good terms now."  
  
"Me too." They both sat in silence for a while, letting the conversation settle in. Suddenly, Draco's whole face brightened.  
  
"I have an idea. Do you like meade? I have some in my room, if you would like to have a glass with me.."  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "What's meade? Is it a drink?"  
  
"Honestly, Potter. Yes, it's a drink; an alcoholic drink. You'll like it, I promise."  
  
"Alright then. I'll have some meade with you." Harry looked thoughtful for a second and then added, "You can call me Harry, if you want to."  
  
Draco smiled. "I'd like that, Harry. You can call me Draco."  
  
They were both smiling and contented as they left to go to the Dungeons.  
  
'Maybe hell has always been frozen.' Harry thought to himself happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: YAY! This chapter is DONE! The next chapter should be up fairly soon. I hope you have enjoyed reading it thus far. REVIEW, please? I'm BEGGING thee. I need your ideas!  
  
And: Okay. I want you guys to tell me your opinion.  
  
Should Harry or Draco make the first move? 


	3. Ch 3: Honeyed Meade

Title: My Boy Lolli-Pop Ch 3  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Contains: OOCness, Slash (DM/HP), cross-dressing, swearing, and the EXTREME slaughter of traditional gender roles in relationships.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to the lovely Miss J.K. Rowling.I am just simpering scum at the mercy of my muses.  
  
Comments: Yippee Skippee! I just love writing this fic! It's so much fun, and the ideas just seem to pop out of my brain! Also: I drew a picture of Draco in his dress! Just go to . Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco led Harry down the several winding staircases and narrow hallways which led to the Slytherin common room. At least, they stopped at a dead end. There was a rather large portrait on the wall of a proud looking man in dark green robes.  
  
"Password?" He asked gruffly, while looking annoyed.  
  
"Rigor Mortis." Draco replied clearly. The painting swung open, and he hopped inside.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" He called back to Harry, who was still standing there uncertainly.  
  
"Won't I get in trouble?"  
  
"Not if no one catches you! Now, come in!" Draco said, tapping one pink mary-jane against the cold stone floor. Harry sighed, and stepped inside.  
  
"Nice password." He mumbled.  
  
Draco ignored his last comment. "Come on, let's go to my room. I have a single, and no one ever calls; especially now." The blonde smiled, and led Harry up a dimly lit stairway, and down a hallway. Draco stopped at the last door on the left, and opened it.  
  
Harry was expecting Draco's room to look like the common room; dimly lit, damp, and cold. Boy was he ever wrong. Harry gasped, and stepped inside. Draco's room was brightly lit with various lamps with brightly colored lamp shades, and fragrant flowers in beautiful vases were spread about the room.  
  
"Wow. I was expecting something...."  
  
"Darker? Colder? More sinister? No, none of that for me." Draco smiled. Draco watched Harry look about the room in awe. Colorful tapestries and painting tastefully covered the walls, and soft rugs covered the floor. It looked like every little girl's dream, frankly.  
  
"It's just very.."  
  
"Femine? Yeah, I know. I love it." Harry smiled.  
  
"You have to stop ending my sentences like that." They both laughed. Draco then kneeled down in front of a small wooden cabinet next to his bed. From it, he pulled out a medium sized blue glass bottle, and two glasses.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Snape must not monitor you very closely."  
  
"Not at all, in fact." Draco said while pouring the honey colored beverage into the two glasses. He set everything on a small tray, and set it down on a small table with two chairs in one corner of the room.  
  
"Sit." Draco said, while gesturing to the seat across from his own.  
  
Harry obliged, and sat down. He watched Draco pick up one of the glasses, and take a small sip. He followed suit, and picked up his own glass. He put it to his lips, and took a sip. It was fiery and sweet, and warmed his whole body up.  
  
"Good?"  
  
Harry nodded, and took another sip. "I made it."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry was flabbergasted. He was learning something new about Draco every minute, it seemed.  
  
"Yes. I've always loved making things, in fact. When my father was out of town, I used to make cakes and such all the time."  
  
"Wow. I would've never guessed." They sat in silence for a while, occasionally sipping on their meade.  
  
"This is so strange." Draco said at last. "I would never have thought that I would ever be sitting here drinking meade with Harry Potter."  
  
"I could say the same. A lot has changed, though." Harry replied.  
  
"I'll say. For the better, though." Draco smiled.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys spent the next hour talking and making up for missed time. If only they had both been able to put their differences behind, they could've been friends from the beginning.  
  
As they finished the last drops of the honeyed meade, Harry spoke up.  
  
"It's getting late. I should go." He said quietly.  
  
Draco smiled warmly. "It's alright." They both sat in silence for a while. "Since everyone else is arriving tomorrow, there won't be much to do." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about we do something tomorrow?"  
  
Harry immediately perked up. "Alright. I'd love to! I mean, that'd be fine." He didn't mean to sound so eager.....  
  
"Meet me in front of the entrance to the kitchen at 11:45 tomorrow. Be prompt!"  
  
"But what are we going to do?" Harry asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"You'll see." Draco said while shooing the Gryffindor out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Draco smiled softly, and winked, causing Harry to blush.  
  
"See ya."  
  
Harry showed himself out of the Dungeons. His mind was swimming with information, and his whole being felt calm and warm.  
  
'Is is me, Draco, or the alcohol?' Harry laughed to himself. It had been a wonderful evening, and he was sure tomorrow would be a wonderful day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Huh?" He whirled around to see a wide-eyed Hermione standing before him.  
  
"Where have you been? Have you been talking to Draco this whole time? Is he insane? Why is he dressed like that?" She asked quickly, barely pausing in between questions.  
  
"Hermione! Slow down!"  
  
She blushed, and plopped herself down on a nearby chair. "Sorry. But please do tell me about your little talk with Draco. I've been dying to know what was happening all night!"  
  
"Alright. I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you some things." Hermione nodded quickly, and motioned for Harry to continue.  
  
"First of all, Draco and I are friends." Hermione's draw dropped. "And second off, he is not insane. He just actually just happens to be a really nice and sweet guy, who just happens to feel at home when he wears dresses. That's it, really."  
  
"That's it?!" Hermione squinted her eyes. "Are you sure that's it?"  
  
"Yes. That's it, that's all." Harry nodded, and smiled. "Actually, I think I really like him."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'how'?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"Do you like him, say, romantically? Do you find him handsome, or should I say, *pretty*." Harry blushed.  
  
"God, Hermione! I don't know. I mean, I just really got to know him today. Maybe something will develop. He wanted to see me again tomorrow, so maybe there's a chance."  
  
"Well good luck then, Harry." The boy went to get up, when Hermione's voice stopped him. "One more thing. I mean, I always knew that you liked boys, but, why choose a boy that dresses like a girl? Why Malfoy, and not someone else, like, oh, I don't know, Seamus?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "I don't know. Draco is just such a sweet person. He was just going through some tough times. Besides, I honestly feel chemistry between us. I think I can see myself actually being with him for a long time."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "You're a good person, Harry, to give him a second chance."  
  
"Thanks, Mione."  
  
The friends said their goodbyes, and headed to their separate dorms for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night in bed, in their separate rooms, in separate house, Draco and Harry both dreamt of the same thing: each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: Yay! Finished! I hope you liked it. Please review? Pretty, pretty, please?  
  
Teasers: Cherry Pie, kisses, and conflict! 


	4. Ch 4: Cherry Kisses

Title: My Boy Lolli Pop Ch 4  
  
Author: LovelyPsychopath  
  
Contains: OOCness, Slash (DM/HP), cross-dressing, swearing, and the EXTREME slaughter of traditional gender roles in relationships.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to the lovely Miss J.K. Rowling.I am just simpering scum at the mercy of my muses.  
  
Comments: Yes! The next installment in my epic series, MBLP! Uh..right, whatever. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Also: go to to see Draco in his dress for this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Harry fidgeted and walked nervously across his room all morning. He had woken up at 7:00 in the morning, and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. After showing and dressing, it was only 7:30. He tried to read a book a few times, but his mind kept on drifting to his upcoming meeting with Draco.  
  
'I wonder what we'll be doing.' Harry found himself wondering. 'I wonder what he'll be wearing.' A blush spread across his cheeks, and he forced the thought out of his mind.  
  
By the time 11:30 rolled around, he had cleaned his room twice, brushed his hair six times, eaten breakfast, and read half of a novel.  
  
Glancing up at the clock on his wall, he sighed with relief.  
  
'Finally!' It was time to meet Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry reached the doors that opened into the kitchen, no one was there. After a few minutes of waiting, Draco emerged from the kitchen holding a large picnic basket and a colorful quilt.  
  
"Hello." Harry's eyes widened. Draco was....beautiful. He was wearing a sunshine yellow pinafore type dress over a white blouse that had poofy short sleeves, and a baby doll collar. The dress flared out at the waist, and accentuated his slim waist. He also wore a pair of shiny yellow patin leather Mary Janes and white knee socks.  
  
The glossy finish on his lips was a soft shade of pink, and Harry wondered whether or not the blush on his cheeks was real. Draco was a spring day in human form. His hair was loose and incredibly soft and silky looking. Harry noted that Draco held a white parasol along with the basket and quilt.  
  
"I hope you don't mind having a picnic, I...Harry? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong at all! You just, ah, look really, beautiful."  
  
Draco smiled shyly. "Thanks."  
  
"Where are we going to have this picnic?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Draco took the hint, and answered, "I thought that we could have it by the lake. It's such a sunny day out, and there's a wonderful tree out there that'll give plenty of shade."  
  
Harry nodded, and allowed Draco to lead him out of the castle, and to the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got there, Draco spread out the blanket, and began to set out the various items he had brought in the basket: A large plate of tea sandwiches, a bowl of fresh fruit salad, a bowl of pasta salad, a large pitcher of ice tea with freshly cut mint leaves floating in it, two slices of cherry pie, and a small bottle of red wine.  
  
"Wow. Where did you get all of this?" Harry asked, imaging several house elves slaving away.  
  
"I got up early and made it all." Draco replied as if it was nothing.  
  
Harry was in shock. "You didn't have to do that!"  
  
"Oh well. I really didn't mind. In fact, it was fun." Draco sat himself daintily down on one corner of the quilt, and opened the parasol he had brought. Holding the parasol in one hand, he used his other hand to set plates, silverware, glasses, napkins, etc. out on the quilt. Harry sat down near Draco, and watched this silent little ritual. After a few minutes of watching Draco arrange everything, he began to get extremely hungry.  
  
"Draco. It looks fine. Honestly, you don't have to keep fussing."  
  
"I know, sorry." Draco blushed like he had been caught in the act of something quite embarrassing.  
  
"It's okay. Let's just eat, and enjoy this weather."  
  
'And each other.' Harry added to himself.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Draco said, while picking up a cucumber tea sandwich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throughout their lunch, Harry noted that the once uncomfortable silence was gone. Instead, it was filled with happy and light hearted talk. By the time desert rolled around, Harry was absolutely intrigued and enthralled by Draco.  
  
The blonde carefully loaded everything back into the picnic basket, with the exception of two desert plates, two forks, the pie, and the wine.  
  
"Do you like red?" Draco asked; a wine glass in one hand, and the bottle in the other.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered cheerfully.  
  
Draco nodded, and filled Harry's glass, and then his own. He then handed Harry a piece of pie, and they both began to eat.  
  
"This has been a wonderful afternoon." Harry said, smiling warmly at Draco.  
  
"I think so too. I really enjoyed your company." Draco said this very quietly.  
  
"And I enjoyed yours." Their voices seemed to be getting quieter, and quieter, until they both found themselves leaning towards one another.  
  
Draco could feel his heart pounding away inside of his chest. Their lips were so close that he could feel Harry's soft breath. It was almost too much! Draco leaned forward slightly, and pressed his lips lightly against Harry's; bliss. Harry moved in closer to wrap an arm around Draco's waist, and the blonde parted his lips for Harry.  
  
'Mmm. He tastes like cherry pie and wine.' Draco thought dreamily to himself.  
  
"Harry?" Draco frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen! Who dared to interrupt the best kiss in his whole life? He reluctantly let his lips leave Harry's, and turned to see who it was.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, looking to Draco and then back to Ron in a panic.  
  
"Harry? Who's your girlfriend?"  
  
Draco's draw dropped. Weasley thought that he was a girl!  
  
"Oh, um, this is, uh..."  
  
Harry looked to Draco and begged for help with his eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute...you look..familiar. Have we met?" Draco sighed. This was supposed to be hilarious. Instead, it was just ticking him off.  
  
"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. What is your name, might I ask?" He asked sweetly, while batting his eyelashes at Ron.  
  
"MALFOY?!?!?! BLOODY HELL!" Ron sputtered, scampering backwards.  
  
Harry simply covered his face with his hands. This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
"Ron, chill. Please!" Harry said, not bothering to get up.  
  
"No, I will NOT just chill, Harry! I get back early from Romania just because I couldn't wait to see you and Hermione, and when I get here, I'm faced with the traumatizing scene of you, you, you kissing that...that, thing!" Ron yelled, waving his arms all over the place.  
  
"Listen, Ron! Will you just let me explain?"  
  
"NO! This is just too much. Draco, in a dress, making out with my best friend! Has the world ended? Are pigs flying?" Ron's face was turning a bright tomato shade of red. "I'm going to Hermione!" Ron shouted, and stormed off.  
  
Harry just shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Draco replied, and leant in to kiss Harry reassuringly on the cheek. "We'll sort things out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Comments: I hope you liked it! Please review, I'll be eternally grateful!  
  
Coming up: The great Ron confrontation, more kissing, and *snuggling*! 


End file.
